ToD again!
by starfire207
Summary: Anyway, I restartred the ToD again! In this one, the cast might be doing some travel. So please review and torture- I mean dare the cast!
1. Chapter 1

**Since, my cousin deleted my ToD, (glares at Kowalski) I'll start where I left off.**

"Hi welcome back to the ToD!" I greet. WE are back in the old ware house that still has that reef design.

"Wait, where is everyone?" asked Kate confused

"They should be joining us any moment…" I reply. The roof opens up like last time and the PoM cast including Doris (I added her) falls through and lands safely on their chairs.

"What the deuce, Audrey?" asked Skipper.

"It's truth and dare time!" I replied.

Everyone lets a protest or complaint. "Well that's too bad!" I said.

"Anyway, first up are Felix and Shadow Knight! They'll be the co-host for this chapter." I announce.

Felix and Shadow Knight walk in with a Turtwig.

"Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico, do you think the truth or dare will be hard?" asked Shadow Knight.

"No sweat!" said the penguins. "They must fort about what happened last ToD…" muttered Chloe.

"Does everyone here hate me?" Shadow Knight asked. "No." we replied.

"Mort, how old is you." asked Shadow Knight.

"Um, let's see… one, two, three, pickle, bologna," Mort counted slowly with his fingers. "I am a mango!" He said stupidly.

"Um, I don't think you're gonna get the answer." I whispered to Shadow Knight.

"Chloe, Blowhole, and Amy, do you have any crushes." asked Shadow Knight.

"No." reply Chloe and Blowhole.

"Yes." muttered Amy.

"Who is it." asked Shadow Knight.

"Classified."

"It's Henry." I said. Amy shoots a glare but I just shrug.

"Skipper and penguins, SWORD FIGHT!" says Shadow Knight*Japanese sword appear in the penguin's hand and Shadow Knight unsheathes his sword Ivlivs.

"Winner picks someone one person to go to France with a "kick me" posters on their backs and people will kick that person. Don't worry, I'll make it easier by blindfolding himself." He puts a cloth on his eyes.

"I can act on instinct though." he whispers to me.

He and the penguins attack each other. He quickly disarms Private and Kowalski. Rico throws a dynamite stick at Shadow Knight but he dodges.

Shadow Knight disarms Rico and then Skipper. He takes the blindfold off.

"How did you do that." asked Skipper.

"As you say, classified." says Shadow Knight.

Skipper crosses his flippers and pouts."

"Ok, now Audrey and I sing Enchanted (Audrey: Taylor swift version Shadow Knight: Owl City version) to each other. Shadow Knight says as he brings out a key board.

"Sure." I replied.

Again, lyrics belong to rightful owners and I'm not trying to plagiarize.

Shadow Knight and I grab a mic, (right version is Owl City, left is Taylor Swift)

There I was again tonight There I was again tonight

Forcing laughter, faking smiles Forcing laughter, faking smiles Same old tired lonely place Same old tired lonely place

Walls of insincerity Walls of insincerity

Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered "have we met?" Your eyes whispered "have we met?"

Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me- Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me

The playful conversation starts Counter all your quick remarks The playful conversation starts Counter all your quick remarks

like passing notes in secrecy like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you Oh Taylor I was so enchanted to meet you too

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you too

The lingering question kept me up 2 AM, who do you love? The lingering question kept me up 2AM, who do you love?

I wondered till I'm wide awake I wondered till I'm wide awake

Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say I'd open up and you would say

Hey it was enchanting to meet you Hey it was enchanting to meet you

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you Oh Taylor I was so enchanted to meet you too

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you too

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that this was the very first page This is me praying that this was the very first page

Not where the story line ends Not where the story line ends

My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again

These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you I was enchanted to meet you too

(Shadow Knight) Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew (Taylor I'll spend my whole life wondering if you knew)  
I was enchanted to meet you

(Starfire singing) Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you

(Shadow Knight singing) I was never in love with someone else  
I never had somebody waiting on me  
'Cause you were all of my dreams come true  
And I just wish you knew  
Taylor I was so in love with you

*Song ends* Shadow Knight and I bow

"That was fun." said Shadow Knight.

"Yeah." I agree with a look that says I'm in deep thought.

"I have one more dare! Everyone who wasn't mentioned except Maurice and Marlene have to swim in shark infested waters and watch out for water mines!" says Shadow Knight.

"Sounds like Finding Nemo," jokes Amy.

"Wait, technically, wasn't everyone mentioned," asked Chloe, "When he asked does everyone hate me."

"Good point. But can we still go in shark infested waters." I ask.

"Why." asked Hans shocked.

"It's reckless, dangerous, and I always wanted to see a shark up close!" I say. Someone face palms.

I snap my fingers and the animals that weren't mentioned (including me XD) fall into the ocean. Someone sees a shark fin stick out of the water.

"Shark!" Savio screams. He starts to flail around like crazy.

"Don't make any sudden movements!" I yell.

The shark already starts swimming towards us.

"Never mind!" I snap my fingers and we're back in the studio.

"Oh, can Felix and I stay as co hosts."Asks Shadow Knight.

"Sure, find a seat!" I reply and hey fin a place to sit down.

"Our next guest is K!" says Kate.

K walks in.

"I dare Skipper and Marlene to kiss." said K.

"Skilene!" I shout.

"What?" asks Skipper.

"Just kiss." answers Shadow.

Skipper and Marlene lean in for a kiss and when they pull out, there both blushing.

"I dare Mort to get glued to Julien's feet!"

"The feet!" says Mort .

He hops onto Julien's feet and someone glues it on.

"Ah, Mort! Get of de royal feet!" says Julien trying to kick Mort off.

"Rico eat Kowalski again," says K.

"What?!" says Kowalski. He is interrupted when he is covered in pink powder and has candy corn attached to his head.

"Marsh Meow Meow !" screams Rico. He then eats Kowalski.

"Let me out!" screams Kowalski.

"Ok Rico, I think you can spit him out now."

Rico then regurgitates Kowalski.

"That's going to scar me for life." says the scientist.

"Blowhole vs. Skipper!" shouts K with a smile.

Blowhole is suddenly attacked by Skipper. He is knocked off his segway and the two begin begin to punch each other. Blowhole fires his laser at Skipper but he dogdes. The fight continues to go on for a few hours.

"Ok you're tied!" shouts Shadow.

"Thank you, anyway what's your next dare?"

"It's for Chloe, Blowhole, and Amy to sing tomorrow." declares K.

The sun'll come out tomorrow

Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there'll be sun

Just thinkin' about tomorrow

Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow till there's none

When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely

I just stick out my chin and grin and say The sun'll come out tomorrow

So you got to hang on till tomorrow, came what may!

Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you, tomorrow

You're always a day away

I just stick out my chin and grin and say

The sun'll come out tomorrow So you got to hang on till tomorrow, came what may!Tomorrow,

tomorrow, I love you, tomorrow You're always a day away

Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you tomorrow You're always a day away

Read more: ANNIE - TOMORROW LYRICS

"Skipper did you know that I know what happens in Denmark?" asks K.

"How?" asked Skipper.

"I know from Sk-" I cover K's mouth.

"Don't break the fourth wall." I whisper

"Great job! And that's all my dares!" K then walks out.

"Ok, up next is Yin and Yang Chan!" I say.

"Chloe, I dare you to go on a date with Hans!" says Yin and Yang Chan.

"What!" exclaimed Chloe, Hans, and Clemson.

"Remember what happened last time!" said Chloe angrily.

"You're bringing your own drinks this time." said Sneha.

Clemson looks like he is going to kill Chloe.

"I don't like it either!" she replies.

I teleport them to a restaurant and they are seated at the same table.

"Where are they this time?" asked Sneha.

"There at Elliot's Oyster house." I reply.

"Did you remember to disarm them this time?" asks Yang.

"Um…."

I turn on a security camera of the restaurant and it is a total disaster. The tables are all overturned and it shows Chloe throwing a grenade at Hans. Hans ducks and throws a chair at her.

"All right, that's enough!" shouts Sneha. The two teleport back.

"No more fighting you two!" I shout.

They both sit back down in their chairs.

Suddenly Sneha comes in with a huge Sherman tank!

"Come, Audrey! We must blow up Macy's!" she shouts.

"I'm in!" I hop into the tank. And we drive to Macy's .

"Steady, steady, and Macy's is locked on!" says Sneha.

"Wait, let me evacuate everyone!" I grab a mega phone and say into Macy's.

"Attention! Attention! Macy's is under evacuation! Don't worry, the store is only going to explode into a fiery inferno. Now, just drop your expensive clothes and run for your lives. Thank you." I put the mega phone down.

"Everyone evacuated!" You can fire now!" I shout.

"Smile at the camera Macy's!" shouts Sneha and the whole store blows up.

"Awesome! Now let's go before we get arrested, shall we?" I teleport us back.

" Now, payback time!" Sneha blows up his coffee, his HQ, and Starbucks.

"NOT THE COFFEE!" shouts Skipper. He then weeps on the ground.

"Now, Kowalski blow up all your inventions and no author power can fix it." dared Sneha.

"Sorry cuz, you're on your own." I said. Kowalski throws a bomb at his pile inventions.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'll go over there to cry about my shattered dreams." Kowalski starts running around crying. He finally runs outside. I go over to him to comfort him and smack sense into him.

"That was weird…" says Felix.

"Um, Yin" * shows him this* ( /images/files/Turkey%20Dress% )

"Did you and Yang have to dress the turkey? I mean not dress up."

"What? Oh. * mutters to self* This is what I get for learning human beings in college..."

Yang * mumbles to self* "It's one big mystery..."

"Now everyone dance the Hebert Style!" shouts Sneha.

* lights turns out* ... * lights turn back on and everyone has  
black glasses and rappers hats on backwards* OPPA HERBERT STYLE! * starts  
dancing with a joyful Kirby*

"Savio I dare you to eat Clemson!" says Sneha.

"What?!" shouts Clemson. He is interrupted when Savio swallows him out.

~one minute later~

"Okay, Savio! It's been a minute spit him out now!" says Sneha.

Savio nods in disagreement. "I'll get Ocean!" she warns. He spits the wet brown lemur out.

"I hate my life…" mutters Clemson.

"Up next is Godspilla!" I announce.

Godpilla walks in and says "I dare everyone to say who they have a crush on!"

"Marlene." says Skipper.

"Skipper." says Marlene.

"Hans." says Clemson.

"Clemson." says Hans (I can't help it I like Hansom)

"Ocean." says Savio.

"Doris!" cries Kowalski.

"I'm not sure if I like anyone." I said.

"No one." says Private.

"Ms. Perky." says Rico.

Everyone continues admitting their crushes.

"Next I dare Kowalski to walk across a tightrope over an active volcano and drop all of  
his inventions in.

"There all destroyed." says Kowalski in a cracked voice.

"Oh. So I dare Clemson to be Julien's butler." says Godspilla.

""Clemmy-son get me a mango smoothie!" orders Julien.

"Fine." Clemson gets Julien a smoothie.

"Last, Skipper has to tell us what happened in Denmark." says Godspilla.

"Classified. But I will tell you it involved fish, opened faced sandwiches, Hans the puffin, and the Danish Embassy. And a lot of explosions." added Skipper.

"That's all for the moment, bye!" Godspilla then leaves.

"Up next is Red Omega!"

Red Omega walks in.

" I dare Skipper to Spanish guitar fight with Antonio!" says Red Omega.

Antonio appears in the studio with a Spanish guitar.

"Rico, guitar me!" Rico hacks up a guitar and Skipper catches in. They continue going for a long time. They continue playing multiple tunes.

"I think Skipper one that one." says Shadow.

"Same here." says Kate.

"Okay, now Kitka and Marlene dance battle! We no speak Americano!" Marlene and Kitka start dancing. By the time they're done, they're sweating.

"Okay, I think it was a tie! We'll let the readers determine it!" I say.

"I dare Kowalski to turn everyone into a Pokémon!"

Kowalski quickly invents a pokemon ray and zaps everyone. The penguins are piplup, the lemurs are linoone, and so on.

"I dare Skipper and Marlene to kiss every 5 minutes." says Red Omega.

Skipper dips Marlene into a kiss. Suddenly, the wall explodes there's an explosion and Peepy the giant hamster is at the hole.

"Oh Styx!" I shout. I turn at the camera. "We'll just deal with this quickly.

*five minutes later* Skipper and Marlene are kissing and the hole is being repaired.

"Wait, also, do you guys gice up yet?" I ask.

"No!" they reply.

"Well, anyway." I said. "See you next time on."

"Truth"

"Or"

"Dare"

**Quick note, since multiple co host joined, I'll swap around and do two co hosts every chapter. **

**Send in your dares!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Co- hosts for the chapter are Sneha, Yin, and Yang. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

I'm sitting down and rereading the Mark of Athena. "Team Leo!" I shout happily.

"Um, we're airing ." said Kate.

"Oh." I blush and hide the book behind my back. "Well, welcome to another Truth or Dare!"

"Up first is ShadowKnight123!" I announce.

"I dare Skipper to jump into shark infested water and fight the sharks." says Shadow.

"That's easy." says Skipper.

"In human form." finished Shadow.

"What?!" shouted Skipper.

"I'll go get Kowalski's humanizer ray!" I said.

"I thought all of my inventions were destroyed." said Kowalski.

"I rebuilt some for you… plus I stole the ray a few weeks ago." I replied.

I blast Skipper with the ray and he turns into a human in his thirties with a buzz cut hair do.

"Have fun in the ocean!" says Sneha. "And try not to die!"

Skipper then gets teleported into the Atlantic Ocean. Sharks are circling around him. "Uh oh." he mutters. The sharks lunge and he punches all of them in the noses. They then swim away.

I teleport him back and he returns to his penguins form. I punch him in the gut.

"What was that for?" asked Skipper clutching his stomach.

"For hurting the sharks." I replied.

"Kowalski and Felix, have a battle on who is the smartest by making an invention to prove it."

Yang is holding a stopwatch, "And start!" Felix and Kowalski start running around and gathering materials.

"This might take a while." said Skipper

*five minutes later*

"Done!"

"I take it back." said Skipper.

"This ray can alter gravity." Felix can displays a ray that has a bunch of buttons.

"I'll be lab rat!" Felix blasts me with the ray and I start floating around the room.

"This is a new definition for awesome!" I shouted while floating around.

"Oh yeah, I invented something where it can shape shift people." says Kowalski.

He blasts Shadow Knight with the ray. He turns into a falcon, a wolf, a hamster, a llama, and into a western dragon.

"Neat!" he says. They then both turn us back into human form.

"I say it's a tie!" we say in unison.

"Audrey, Chloe and Kate, enjoy a fest fit for a queen and watch as the others get tortured by their worst fears." says Shadow.

"I like this dare!" said Kate and Chloe.

He snap his fingers and a table shows up covered with platters of food.

"Awesome!" The three of us dive in.

We eat the food and watch Skipper being chased by needles, Kowalski being chased by a dentist, and Private being chased by badgers. Blowhole is forced to watch the movie Cove.

We continue watching their fears when something crawls on the table.

"Um guys, is that a…" Kate asks. Chloe and I see the tarantula and scream, "Spider!" Kate whacks it with a baguette and is gets smashed.

It turns into a puffin with a bruise on his head.

"Hans?!" screams Chloe.

"You should have seen the look on your face." said the puffin laughing.

"Pass me the baguette." says Chloe. She then chases Hasn around whacking him with the stick of bread.

"One last question, Kate, who is your crush?" asks Shadow.

"Turtwig, my exploration partner. I think he's in Treasure town right now." says Kate blushing.

" That's all!" says Shadow.

"Ok, up next is AikoSuzuki1900!" declares Sneha.

"I dare Skipper to get married and have kids." says Ally.

Skipper and Marlene blush.

Skipper suddenly kneels and pulls out a ring and asks, "Marlene, will you marry me? I was planning to ask you without- um the dare."

"Oh. Of course!" Marlene picks the ring and slides it on her finger.

"You guys can get married later. (the wedding will be next chapter)

"Ok, up next is itsalollaploopza123!" says Yin.

"I'm doomed O_O" says Skipper.

"Skipper would you rather kiss Blowhole or kill Marlene?" asks Lolla.

"Well, I would never kill Marlene so I guess I would kiss the mad doctor—but not on the beak!" exclaims Skipper.

"Dude. Everyone knows Doris is just your cover-up crush. WHO IS YOUR REAL ONE?! TELL ME NOW!" asks Lolla. (I support Koris though…)

"I do like Doris!" says Kowalski. Lolla raises her eyebrow.

"Ok, it's Ally!" says Kowalski. (I read this on your ToD Ally, I hope you don't mind)

"Antonio, imagine yourself as a bunny. With carrots, and carrots everywhere…" says Lolla.

"Um.." Antonio backs up.

"You probably think I'm insane don't you?" asks Lolla. The otter nods.

"Anyway, my dare is for Marlene to re-enact her most embarrassing moment." said Lolla.

"That would probab;y be the time I went feral." replied Marlene. She then suddenly goes crazy. (Watch otter gone wild on trilulilu)

"Kowalski I dare you to make a candy cannon." says Lolla.

"Can I-"

"-And no you can't eat any." says Lolla.

"Aww." Kowalski rushes into lab and comes out with a colorful cannon.

"It's set to Marsh Meow Meows." says the brainiac.

Lolla then tosses the cannon to Julien.

"Use the candy cannon and shoot candy into Private and Mort's mouths and then get locked up in a room with both of them. Try not to get killed, Your Majesty!"

Julien gulps and shoots the candy in their mouth. The eyes starts buzzing and they are bouncing off the walls. I then shove them into the interrogation room so we can see through the glass.

"The feet!" Mort grabs Julien's feet and thrashes it round sending the lemur flying.

"I can't believe this but Maurice go help him." the lemur sighs and walk into the room. He shoots a tranquilizer dart at Mort and Private and they pass out!

"That was the last of the dares!" I said.

Suddenly, Sneha bursts through the door, "We got bad news,"

"What?" I ask.

"Turn on the TV." she replied.

I turn it onto the news channel and it shows Chuck Charles standing at the remains of Macy's.

" This is Chick Charles with breaking news. It seems the shopping place is now obliterated and we have two prime suspects." A picture of Sneha and I show up.

"If you see these two, please alert the authorities."

"Uh oh." says Sneha and I.

"Well, while we get this scandal sorted out review! And see you next time on –"

"Truth"

"Or"

"Dare!"

**Since we got caught blowing up Macy's we'll be moving around the country. We'll be going to my fave city San Francisco 1****st****. You guys can choose the next city and I'll choose the best one. Also, I need bridesmaids, a ring bearer, and a flower girl (I'm already one) for Skipper and Marlen's wedding. "Go Skilene!"**


	3. Craziness Continues

**Co- hosts for the chapter are Agent Bobcat and Godspilla.**

The camera comes back on and we are on Mount Othyrs.

"HI, welcome back to another Truth or Dare!" I say.

"Yeah, we're on Mount Othyrs. It should shield us from the cops. Anyway, we have a wedding to get to."

I snap my fingers and we teleport to Pier 39. Decorations are everywhere, the cake is three layers and is magically flavored (it's any flavor you want it to be).

The bride maids for Marlene are Kookiebites13, alexia 1012, Rookie the arctic mink, and Sweet panda 12.

The best men are Kowalski, Rico, and Damon. The ring bearer is Private and the flower girls are Kate and I.

Marlene is wearing a bridal gown and Skipper is wearing a simple bowtie. Sneha is the person reading the book and Aiko Suzuki is the maid of honor.

Marlene walks down the aisle and faces Skipper.

"Do you- *reads book* Aah, all of this stuff is boring I now pronounce you husband and wife!" shouts Sneha. Skipper dips Marlene and they kiss. Everyone cheers. She then fires a lightning bolt.

"Dude, are you

"That's your cue!" suddenly Rainbow dash appears out of nowhere and performs a sonic rainboom!

We celebrate party afterwards and cut the cake. I then teleport back to the mountain

"Ok up first is kookie bites!" announces Godspilla.

"I dare everyone besides Julien to mummify him and flush him down the toilet." says Kookie.

"Wait, you are not to be touching the-" Everyone wraps Julien in TP and flushes the toilet.

"Bombs away!" said Agent Bobcat.

"Aah!" Julien screams as he goes down the toilet.

"Now Antonio, I dare you to dress up as a woman, save Julien and tell him you're his mom." says Kookie.

"Ay, yi, yi, how did I get dragged into this?" asked Antonio. He puts on a dress and a wig and also jumps into the toilet.

He then pulls Julien out of the water. Antonio does CPR (not lip to lip) on Julien and he starts coughing and looks at Antonio. "Who the hecks are you?" asks Julien.

"I'm you mother Niño." said Antonio. They both return to Mount Othyrs and everyone is laughing like crazy.

"Shut up." said Antonio.

"Now, Kowalski, Maurice, Rico, and Skipper dress in Victorian gown. (Don't forget the fans and parasol!) And talk like girls. Then gossip about the other boys in the room." said Kookie.

All the boys all start complaining, quit your whining!" says Kate.

The all put on Victorian gowns with the fans and parasols and start giggling about the boys in a corner of the 'room'.

"I never knew you guys were good at gossip. Anyway, that's all my dares!" said Kookie.

"Ok, up next is alexia1012!" said Agent Bobcat.

"I dare Hans to kiss Chloe!" said Alexia.

"What?!" scream Hans and Chloe.

"What's with the pair up? We hate each other!" shouts Chloe.

Clemson is glaring at Chloe. She looks at him and says, "I don't like it either!"

"Just do it!"

"Ugh." Hans kisses Chloe really quickly.

"It's even worse than last time." said Hans.

"Agreed."

Suddenly a grenade goes flying over Chloe's head. Clemson is throwing grenades a Chloe.

"It wasn't my idea!" she yelled ducking from the grenades.

"I dare Skipper and Blowhole to fight." said Alexia.

Skipper immediately tackles Blowhole of his segway and the two fights on the floor. Blowhole knocks Skipper of by whacking him with his tail. He gets back up and continues fighting. They're both throwing punches but no one seems to give up.

*one hour later* "Okay your tied!"

The two get up.

"I dare Hans and Skipper to fight." said Alexia.

Hans and Skipper get in fighting positions and then they start to attack each other. Skipper punches Han but Hans dodges. He tries to kick Skipper but Skipper blocks his kick causing him to fall back. He gets back up and kicks Skipper's legs causing the penguin to trip. Skipper tackles Hans and they throw more punches.

"Ok that's enough you two!" Kate said.

"And that's all my dares! Bye!" said Alexia as she walks out to the 'door'.

"Ok up next is Sweetpanda 12!" I say.

"Um, for the next dares we have to go to camp half blood." said Sweet Panda.

I start smiling like crazy and unleash a fan girl scream.

"Um, are you alright?" asked Private.

"Let's go!" I say excitedly. I snap my fingers and we head over to Camp Half Blood.

"Been a long time since I came here…" I muttered.

"My first dare is for Marlene and Skipper to be pushed into the lake and kiss underwater, in human form." said Panda.

"I'll get the humanizer ray!" I said.

I blast Marlene and Skipper with the humanizer ray. Marlene turns into a person with long auburn hair and brown eyes. Skipper turns into a person with a black buzz cut and sapphire blue eyes.

All of us carry Marlene and Skipper on the shoulders and dump them into the lake. They cause a big splash.

"Percabeth!" shout Sweetpanda and me.

*five minutes later*

"When do you think they'll come back up?" asked Private.

"Well, due to their original animal form, they have a greater lung capacity. But they should come up about," Kowalski is interrupted when they pop back up.

"You guys can stay in human form for a future dare..."

"What dare?" asked the two.

"You'll find out…" I replied.

"Now Kowalski, I dare you to stay in the Hecate cabin for half an hour while Hecate's children perform their magic against you." said Sweetpanda.

"There's no such thing as magic." said Kowalski.

"It's been nice knowing you cuz." I said.

"He would survive five minutes." I said to Sweetpanda.

"What cabin is it?" said Kowalski annoyed.

"Twenty."

Kowalski waddles into the Hecate cabin and shuts the door. "Penguin!"

Every gathers at the window to see what the Hecate children will do to Kowalski.

"Got your beak!" said Lou Ellen. She runs while Kowalski chases her. His face is missing his beak.

"Mmph! (give it back!" mumbles Kowalski. Another child of Hecate levitates him in the air and he's dangling in the air by his foot.

The child, who looked only nine, turned Kowalski into a llama, frog, and a fish. Kowalski started flapping up and down trying to breathe; Lou Ellen turned him back into a penguin. More explosions and flashes come from the Hecate cabin.

After half an hour, Kowalski walks out covered in ashes and his beak is still missing.

"Do you believe in magic now?" I asked.

He nodded sadly and I walked in the Hecate cabin.

"Can you re-attach Kowalski's beak?" I asked.

"Ok." said Lou Ellen. Kowalski's beak zips right back on his face.

"My face is complete again!" said Kowalski happily.

"Ok. last dare. I dare all of us to play against the Ares cabin in capture the flag!" said Sweetpanda.

"Humanizer ray!" I say as I blast everyone with the ray. Everyone turns into humans.

"Get your armor at the armory! Then we'll organize a plan against the Ares team!" I announce.

Everyone gets in their armor. We have blue plumes while Ares has red.

"Ok, since Rico can regurgitate various weapons, he'll guard our flag; Blowhole going on defense too. Hans,and Clemson can get the center, Marlene and Doris can get left flank, Chloe and Kate can get the right. Got it so far?" ask Sweet Panda and me.

"Got it!" everyone replied.

"Kowalski and Skipper, you guys are on border patrol." I said. "Ok!" said Kowalski and Skipper.

"Private, Savio, Sweetpanda, and I will go for the flag. Now, let's go!" WE quickly grab our weapons. Skipper, Hans, Sweetpanda, and I get swords. Private, Chloe, and Blowhole get a bow and arrow. Savio gets a spear. Marlene and Doris get celestial bronze pistols.

The game starts and the four of us immediately run to the other side. Back at the other side, Clarisse and Mark move into the center but are intercepted by Hans and Clemson. Some people come near the flag but Rico hacks up explosives and keeps them away.

Savio unfortunately gets caught in a net trap. Some Ares campers head over and take Savio to jail. Private is fighting an Ares camper. "I found the flag!" said Sweetpanda as she pointed at the red flag. Two campers jump in and attack. I help along and disarm one camper.

"Just run!" I shout. We both sprint as the Ares camper is chasing us. As we cross the river, the flag turns Silver.

"We won!" I shouted loudly.

All of us then teleport back to Mount Othyrs.

"Well, I hope you enjoed the chapter and see you next time on"

"TRUTH!"

"OR!

"DARE!"

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update! Anyway, please send in your truth or dares and lets torture so people!**

**Kowalski: What did you say?**

**Nothing! Anyway, please review.**


	4. Chaotic Christmas

**This chapter isn't a truth or dare; it's just a Christmas celebration. **

The camera comes on and we are back in the studio in New York. There are decorations everywhere. There is a huge Christmas tree that we stole XD in the studio. They were a fireplace near the wall. Wreaths were decorated everywhere and there is a huge table

"Yeah, we're back in New York since the cops are on break. Since its Christmas, no dares for the chapter." I said.

"YAY!" shouts the cast and OCs.

"Anyway, we're celebrating a Christmas party`. Containing, the people / animals on the ToD." explained Shadow Knight.

On the table is everything you can imagine, platters of seafood, roast turkey, prime rib, pasta/ spaghetti, curry, bread, pho (yum), ribs, and etc.

Everyone gathers at the table to eat. Suddenly, food hits Kowalski on the face. He saw Rico snickering next to me. He threw his food at Rico but missed and hit me.

"Burrito fight!" I yell and throw food everywhere. Soon a massive food fight takes place. Skipper throws a taco at Felix. Shadow Knight throws his cheese enchiladas at Private and Julien. Hans throws his fish at Clemson and Savio. Blowhole tosses his nachos at Kate and Chloe. Sneha, Yin, and Yang hide behind a knocked over table and tosses a bunch of food at people. Godspilla gets hit by Agent Bobcat when she throws a chimichanga.

"Stop!" Shadow Knight screams and everyone ceases throwing food.

" Thank you. Anyway," I say, "who wants to roast marshmallows?"

Everyone gathers around the campfire, marshmallow in hand.

"The king is having an idea. Why don't we all be singing the Christmassy carols?" Julien suggested.

Everyone else looks at each other and nods in agreement.

"Which one though?" asked Kate.

"Jingle Bells!" suggested Private.

**Lyrics belong to their rightful owner ( The reason I'm guessing your reading this is that you are either bored or lonely during Christmas, so turn it on and sing along!)**

Dashing through the snow

In a one horse open sleigh

Over the hills we go

Laughing all the way

Bells on bobtails ring

Making spirits bright

Oh what it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight

Oh Jingle bells jingle all the way,

Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!

"That was fun!" noted Sneha.

"What's next?" asked Kowalski.

"What about Last Christmas?" I suggested.

"Okay!"

Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away.  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special.

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye.  
Tell me, baby,  
Do you recognize me?  
Well,  
It's been a year,  
It doesn't surprise me  
(Merry Christmas)

I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying, "I love you,"  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been.  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again.

A crowded room,  
Friends with tired eyes.  
I'm hiding from you  
And your soul of ice.  
My god I thought you were someone to rely on.  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on.

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart.  
A man under cover but you tore me apart, ooh-hoo.  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again.

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart (I gave you my heart)

A man under cover but you tore him apart  
Maybe next year I'll give it to someone

Special...  
Someone...

"So, did you guys do anything before Christmas?" Hans asked suddenly.

"Well, I was plotting revenge on the h-yoo-mans." said Blowhole.

"Getting ready for the holidays." said Skipper.

"Same here." replied Amy.

"I was going to go caroling at school with my friend but she couldn't make it." I said.

"Wait, let's sing a Christmas Parody!" I shouted.

"Not that one!" said Kowalski.

"Please!" I ask.

"Fine."

(These lyrics are my property. It goes to Santa Clause is coming to town, It's called Slender Man is killing you now. Don't sing it to children unless you want to get arrested. XD)

You better watch out

You better not die

You better not shout

I'm telling you why

Slender Man is killing you now`

He has a hit list, he's checking it twice!

He's gonna find out who's dying tonight

Slender Man is killing you now

He sees you when you're sleeping

Even though he has no eyes

He knows when your awake

So you are about to die

You better watch out

You better not die

You better not shout I'm telling you why

Slender Man is killing you now!

Everyone: O_O

"Um, time for presents!" Chloe shouts.

Everyone runs to the Christmas tree. I look at the camera.

"I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also,"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" everyone shouts.

"and a CRAZY New Year! Hey that's my present!" I shout and run to the tree.

**Anyway I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas! I might not upload for a while. But see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Co hosts for the chapter is Shadow Knight and Felix. Please enjoy!**

**There is also a new OC up for dares.**

**Name: Rookie**

**Personality: sassy, smart, sweet, nice**

**Appearance: Rico's height. Top brown feathers, sapphire blue eyes**

**Crush: Private (he likes her back but neither will admit it)**

**(Also Sneha, technically we can't be bronys since we're girls. But I'm a pegasister and proud of it!)**

"Hi guys! Happy late New Year!" I shout.

"That doesn't even make sense!" reply Kowalski.

"Anyway, our first dares are from Yin and Yang Chan!" announces Felix.

"Starfire, who's your favorite pony? Mine's is everyone! Choose your favorite pony and that pony will stay here for ten CHAPTERS!" exclaims Sneha.

"I LOVE DERPY!" I reply. "But, she would probably destroy the studio… So I'll pick Fluttershy."

A yellow Pegasus with pink mane flies in. "Hi…" she says quietly.

"My first dare is for Hans."

"I'm screwed." mutters the puffin.

"I dare you to dance in a ballerina suit while dancing the chicken dance and the Macarena!" says Sneha.

"Put on da chicken suit!" I say. Hans fits into an extremely embarrassing suit. He grits his teeth and mutters, "I hate this."

Everyone else cracks up and I take a bunch of black mail pictures. "I'll you guys the pictures after the chapter." I whispered to Sneha and Shadow Knight.

"How do I even do this?" asked Hans and he flailed around clumsily. He tried to flap his wings while putting them on his head. He soon falls over and everyone bursts with laughter.

"That was priceless!" exclaimed Chloe. "Shut up." he replied glaring.

"Skipper, you shall be a hippie forever!" exclaims Sneha in a dramatic voice.

Suddenly, a tie dyed t-shirt and a blue wig appears on Skipper. He is also wearing shades and a necklace.

"What the halibut happened man?" asked Skipper. He then realizes what he said.

"It's just not right dude!" He exclaimed. He runs into the back room crying.

"Ok..." says Shadow Knight. "Next dare?"

"I dare Kowalski to find how rainbows are made in Equestria."

"You can take Fluttershy up to Cloudsdale." I suggested.

Fluttershy sees Kowalski and squeals. "Cute penguin!" She starts hugging Kowalski really tightly.

"Oh, aren't you the most adorable thing!" she said ruffling her hoof against his head.

"Can you take him up to Cloudsdale Fluttershy?" I asked "Ok!" She replied she zipped out of the warehouse and up to Cloudsdale.

"They'll be back by the end of the chapter." states Felix.

"Ok, my next dare is for Private to slap Zeus. That stupid uncle of mine slapped my mom Hecate." said Sneha.

Thunder erupts in the sky.

"Sneha, you really shouldn't say that." I said looking out in the sky.

"Oh, good point." she said.

"Anyway, put this on Private." I gave him a belt and he clipped it on. "It's made out of stygian ice and has a magical property to protect you against other magic. So Zeus won't spontaneously combust you."

"Oh, that's nice." said Private nervously.

"Also, attach this video camera to your head. We don't want to miss out on anything." I put a camera on Private's head.

"Aren't you going to teleport me?" asked Private.

"That won't be necessary. Take a cab to the Empire State Building and ask the elevator guy to tke you to the 600th floor." I instructed.

"Ok." Private hurries out of the studio.

"Now, let's cross our fingers and hope Private survives." I turn on the video camera. The scene is at Mount Olympus and Private is in the throne room with Zeus.

"A little penguin. What are you doing on Mount Olympus?" asked Zeus with an intimidating look in his eye.

"Sorry Mr. Zeus this is a dare." He then smacked a flipper against the King of the Olympian's face. A lot of thunder was heard in the sky and lightning was cracking down. Wind was whipping around causing trees to fly.

Private came back to the studio startled but unhurt. Everyone looks really shocked until say asks, "How hard did you slap him?"

Private remains silent. "Well, anyway, next dare!" says Shadow Knight.

"I dare Rico to blow up the rainbow factory and all of the monster trucks in the world." announces Sneha.

"Noo!" shouts Rico.

Skipper then runs in still dressed up as a hippy. "You can't do that to the monster trucks man!" He shout and Rico shaking him back and forth.

"Sowwy Skipper. Dare." With that, he hurled a stick of TNT up to the Rainbow factory and to the monster truck dealership.

He sets off the detonator and the rainbow factory blows up and so does all of the monster trucks. It causes a deafening explosion.

"Wait, isn't Kowalski still up there?" asked Felix.

He is answered when there is a scream outside. Everyone heads out to see the penguin falling out of the sky plummeting to the ground.

"Rico, dude, you know what to do!" ordered Skippy the Hippie. Rico regurgitated a whip cream sprayer and made a huge pile of it. Unfortunately, Kowalski misses and hits the floor, causing a huge crater.

"You ok, cuz?" I asked.

"I think I broke every bone in my body." groaned Kowalski in pain.

I look at the camera. "Well, we have patch Kowalski's broken bones up but see you next time on."

"TRUTH!"

"OR!"

"DARE!"

**Hi! Sorry for not updating so long and sorry for the short chapter. I'll get to it as soon as I can but the homework and projects are piling up.**

**But please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Welcome back to the truth or dare! I'm sorry I've been gone so long! My teachers decided to give me a project streak that left me with no time to write. Well, I hope I make for my absence with the chapter! Please enjoy!**

"Welcome to the next part of the torture fest- I mean truth or dare!  
Says Yin.

"Kowalski is feeling better from his fall." Sneha announced. Kowalski is covered in bandages and is in a wheel chair. "Well, sort of." she added.

"Anyway, the first dares are from Master of Feelings!" I announced.

"Kowalski, who do you really like?" asked Master of Feelings.

"I like Alexis." replied Kowalski. Alexis then kissed him on the cheek.

"Skipper do you know that you have kids with Marlene?" asked Master of Feelings.

"I have kids with whom now?!" Skipper shouts. His face pales and he faints.

"I have kids with Skipper?! Since when?! I don't remember doing-"started Marlene.

"Too far Marlene!" said Chloe.

"My next, dare is for Kowalski to confess to his crush." says M.O.F

"She already knows I like her though." says Kowalski.

"I dare Alexis to annoy her little brother Skipper." she declared.

"Pfft, too easy." said Alexis. She walks over to Skipper and starts poking him saying, "Hey Skipper, hey Skipper, hey Skipper, hey Skipper," "What?" he asked annoyed.

"Hi." she laughed. A skipper eye starts twitching rapidly. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"I just want to spend time with my only brother!" replied Alexis. "Let's have a dance party!" shouted Alexis. She turns on loud obnoxious music and the ground starts shaking causing Skipper to fall.

"Make it stop already!" he yelled.

"You can stop now Alexis." M.O.F said.

"But I was just having fun." Alexis pouted.

"Next up is 1QueenOfPain0 !" announced Sneha.

"I dare Kowalski to marry Aiko's OC (Alexis) and meet there kids.)" Declared Queen of Pain (Q.O.P)

"I have kids?!" Kowalski shrieks with a horrified pitch. He then collapses.

"Is everyone going to pass out in?!" asked Chloe throwing her wings up in exasperation.

"Get up Kowalski!" shouts Yin. He is still unconscious. Yin takes an air horn out and blows it in Kowalski's ear. The penguins jumps up and yells in pain. My ear drums are bleeding!" He complains.

"Anyway, let's get on with the wedding." I snap my fingers and we all appear at an altar.

Kowalski is wearing a bowtie and Alexis is wearing a silk blue dress.

"Do you, Kowalski, take Alexis to be your bride?" asked the preacher.

"I do." said Kowalski smiling.

"Do you, Alexis, take Kowalski to be husband?"

"I do." said Kowalski smiling back.

"You may now kiss the bride." said the preacher.

Kowalski dips Alexis in a kiss and everyone cheers. Confetti pops out of nowhere and Kowalski and Alexis run down the aisle.

The cast then teleports back to the studio.

"Now time to meet your kids." says Q.O.P.

A five year old human and a 2 year old penguin walk in.

"Mommy! Daddy!" they shout happily.

"This is Alana and Kaith." she said pointing to the boy and girl.

"Aw, there so cute!" said Alexis picking Kaith up.

"Well, that's all my dares! "Said Q.O.P.

"Ok, up next is 007 Reporting for Duty!" says Yang.

"I dare Skipper to kiss Marlene" He said.

"Of course!" said Skipper happily. He pulls Marlene in for a kiss and they pull out a little later.

"OK now, I dare Private to as many peanut butter winkies until he gets sugar high." dared R.F.D.

"Technically, sugar rushes are nothing but a myth. It is scientifically impossible to get a sudden burst of energy causing you to bounce off the wall. When you-"Kowalski started.

"86 the lecture Kowalski." commanded Skipper.

Private then shoves a fistful of winkies into his beak. His eyes start buzzing rapidly. His whole body started vibrating. He starts bouncing off the walls and starts babbling nonsense.

"Winkies! Winkies!" he shouts with crazed eyes. He starts running around in circles. Everyone's eyes follow Private as he bounces around some more.

"Turns out, I was wrong. You can get sugar high. At least you can on winkies." noted Kowalski.

Private starts bouncing around the walls and starts running up the ceiling.

"That's scientifically illogical!" protested Kowalski.

"Get used to it." Skipper replied.

Private finally passes out onto the floor face first.

"Well that solves the problem." someone muttered.

"Wow, so that's what a sugar high Private looks like." said R.F.D.

"Anyway, that's all my dares! Bye!" Reporting for Duty007 then walks out the door.

"Ok, up next is Adorable Little Allyn!" announces Kate.

"I have two truths. 1s, Rico how did you get your scar?" asks Allyn.

"I thew up a knife and it cut mah beak." Rico said.

"Skipper, how many kids do you have with Marlene?" asked Allyn.

"Two kids." replied Skipper. "A boy and a girl." he added.

"Ok now on to the dares. I dare everyone to dress up like a superhero!" exclaimed Allyn with a grin.

The penguins dress up as they did in Danger Wears a Cape. Marlene dresses as Wonder Woman. Dr. Blowhole dresses up as Robin. Clemson dresses up as Batman.

"I'm, Batman." he said in a gruff voice. Hans is Captain America, Savio dresses as Thor. I'm dressed as Black Widow. Yin and Yang are dressed as the Wonder Twins. Julien is dressed Superman. Maurice is dressed up as the Hulk. Mort is dressed up as Flash.

"Ok, nice costumes. My next dare is for Rico to blow up anything or anyone he wants." says Allyn.

"Lunacorns Kaboom!" exclaimed Rico.

He runs over to a huge Lunacorn mall that has the toys, plushies, DVDs, and everything that has to do with Lunacorns. HE lines the mall up with barrels of TNT and blows it up.

A deafening boom is heard. Lunacorns and plastic bits are raining down from where them mall used to be.

"The lunacorns!" Private gasped he then collapses. Kowalski and Skipper are smiling happy and shouting. "No more Lunacorns!"

"Ok, my next dares is for Kowalski to sing passenger seat."

"Oh, ok."

**Again, the lyrics belong to their rightful owners.**

I look at her and have to smile

As we go driving for a while

Looking nowhere in the open window of my car and as we go the traffic lights

Watch them glimmer in her eyes in the darkness of the evening  
and I've got all that I need Right here in the passenger seat

Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road Knowing that she's inches from me  
We stop to get something to drink My mind pounds and I can't think

Scared to death to say I love her then a moon peeks from the clouds

Hear my heart that beats so loud try to tell her simply  
That I've got all that I need Right here in the passenger seat

Oh I can't keep my eyes on the road Knowing that she's inches from me  
Oh and I've got all that I need Right here in the passenger seat

Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road Knowing that she's inches from me  
Oh and I know this love grow  
Oh I've got all that I need Right here in the passenger seat

Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road Knowing that she's inches from me  
And I've got all that I need Right here in the passenger seat

Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road Knowing that she's inches from me  
And I've got all that I need Right here in the passenger seat

Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road Knowing that she's inches from me  
And I've got all that I need Right here in the passenger seat

Kowalski bows and everyone applauses.

"Ok, that's all of my dares." says Allyn as she walks out the door.

"Ok, Blowhole, I think you're familiar with our next guest." I said.

"Is it Chey?" he asked. "Nope," Kate replied. The door bursts open and a twelve year old burst in.

"BLOWY!" she exclaims, "Crap!' shouts the dolphin. He tries to get away but he is embraced in a death hug.

"I can't breathe!" exclaimed Dr. Blowhole.

"Oh, sorry." she then gets of Dr. Blowhole.

"Ok my 1st dare is for Skipper to tie my little sister and put her in a cage where she can never get out!" says DBL.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" asked Skipper.

"She may be five but she annoys me to death!" replied DBL. Skipper lets out a sigh and leaves the studio. He replies carrying a 5 year old who is slapping and scratching him. "Let me go!" she demanded.

He ignores and ties her up. He then puts her in a steel cage. "Get me out of here!" she shouts.

"My next dare is for Kowalski to slap Doris repeatedly for a fish!"

"What?!" exclaimed Kowalski.

Doris enters the studio.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asks. Kowalski walks up to her while holding his flipper up.

"Forgive me Doris." he starts slapping her with his flipper.

"Ow! Ow! Kowalski, stop it!" says Doris.

"It's a dare!" said Kowalski.

"Rico, I dare you to blow up all the meanies! And that does not mean the villains on the show!"

"Ok!" Rico hacks up a bunch of grenades and is randomly throwing them at the meanies. Loud explosions are heard.

"Rico how many grenades did you use?" I asked. "Eh, forty." said Rico.

"Private I dare you to hang out with Rainbow Dash for a whole day!" says DBL.

"Is she a Lunacorn?" asked Private. "Even better, she a Pegasus!" Replied DBL.

A rainbow streak bursts into the studio and Rainbow Dash flies up to Private.

"Wow," said Private.

"Hey squirt." said Rainbow Dash. "Wanna hang out?"

"Uh huh." replied Private.

"How about I show you Cloudsdale?" she suggested.

"Ok!" replies Private. He gets on Rainbow Dash and they both fly out of the studio into the sky.

"They'll come back when Private gets a dare." said Chloe.

"Now, I dare for Blowhole to be locked in a room with me! Shut off all the cameras in the room!"

The dolphins eyes widened in fear. "What?!"

DBL drags him into the room by holding his dorsal fin. "No! No! No! No!" he shouts. He waves his small flippers in the air trying to get away. The door slams shut and the lock clicks.

"I do not want to be in there right now." I said placing my ear against the door.

"Anyway, next up is me!" says Sneha. (Yang and Yin Chan)

"My first dare is for Rico to be a hippie!"

There is a cloud of smoke where Rico was and now he's wearing a tied dyed shirt, a bead necklace and a pair of glasses.

"Peace dude!" he said playing a pair of Bongos.

"Can you hand me a fish?" Sneha requested.

"Uh, sure." I hand her a fish. She shoves four micro chips in there and hands me a remote.

"This will allow you to control the penguins." she whispers to me.

"Awesome!" I whisper back.

"Private I dare you and the penguins to eat this fish." says Sneha.

"Um, ok." Private splits the fish into quarters and the penguins eat it.

"I'll use the control for later uses." I whisper to her.

"Next dare?" asked Yin.

She turns to Amy. "This is my last resort!" she attacks Amy and dislocates her spine.

"Wait, I need her for a sequel!" I protest. When Sneha finally gets up, Amy's joints are all dislocated and her leg is broken.

"Ow…" she muttered.

"Medic!" A doctor and nurse take her away on a cot.

"Hans, I dare you to blow up the moon!" exclaims Sneha.

"How do I do that?" asked Hans.

"Use Kowalski's large and deadly laser." said Yin.

"Um, ok." replied Hans.

As he sets up the laser, Skipper talks to Kowalski who is still slapping Doris.

"Kowalski, since when did we have a laser?" asked Skipper.

"That was in case an evil blimp attacks ever happened." replied Kowalski.

"Well, way to think ahead soldier!" praised Skipper.

Hans then fired the laser ray. A green beam shot up to the moon and it combusted into tiny little fragments. (**For those of you who are wondering why the moon isn't here, we apologize and will make a replacement soon.)**

She walks up to Julien and kicks him in the *spot*.

"Oh, the king's melon!" exclaimed Julien. He clutches his spot and crumples to his knees.

"Ok, that's all my dares and up next is Sweetpanda 12!" says Sneha.

"These dares are tributes to the King of Pop, Michael Jackson! My first dare is for Blowhole to sing 'Bad' wearing the dolphin version of Michael Jackson in the song." said Sweetpanda.

"Yeah Blowy is 'busy' at the moment." I said.

"Where is he?" asked Sweetpanda.

"You don't want to know." replied Yin.

"Ok… Then I dare Skipper to sing I Can't Just Stop Loving You with Marlene."

"Finally, a dare that isn't embarrassing or painful!" shouts Skipper happily.

"Was kissing me embarrassing Skipper?" asked Marlene with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's just sing the song."

**Just a big disclaimer. I do not own any of the lyrics. They belong to their rightful owners.**

I Just Want To Lay Next To You  
For Awhile  
You Look So Beautiful Tonight  
Your Eyes Are So Lovely  
Your Mouth Is So Sweet  
A Lot Of People  
Misunderstand Me  
That's Because They Don't  
Know Me At All  
I Just Want To Touch You  
And Hold You  
I Need You  
God I Need You  
I Love You So Much

_Skipper_  
Each Time The Wind Blows  
I Hear Your Voice So  
I Call Your Name . . .  
Whispers At Morning  
Our Love Is Dawning  
Heaven's Glad You Came . . .

You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I'm So Proud To Say  
I Love You  
Your Love's Got Me High  
I Long To Get By  
This Time Is Forever  
Love Is The Answer

_Marlene_  
I Hear Your Voice Now  
You Are My Choice Now  
The Love You Bring  
Heaven's In My Heart  
At Your Call  
I Hear Harps,  
And Angels Sing

You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I Can't Live My Life  
Without You

_Skipper_  
I Just Can't Hold On

_Marlene_

I Feel We Belong

_Skipper_

My Life Ain't Worth Living  
If I Can't Be With You

_[Both]_  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me Just What  
Will I Do

_Marlene_  
'Cause I Just Can't Stop  
Loving You

_Skipper_  
At Night When The  
Stars Shine  
I Pray In You I'll Find  
A Love So True . . .

_Marlene_  
When Morning Awakes Me  
Will You Come And Take Me  
I'll Wait For You

_Skipper_

You Know How I Feel  
I Won't Stop Until  
I Hear Your Voice Saying  
"I Do"

_Marlene_  
"I Do"  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong

_Skipper_

This Feeling's So Strong

_Marlene_  
Well, My Life Ain't  
Worth Living

_[Both]_  
If I Can't Be With You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do

_Skipper _

I Just Can't Stop Loving You

_Skipper_  
We Can Change All The World  
Tomorrow

_Marlene_  
We Can Sing Songs Of  
Yesterday

_Marlene_  
I Can Say, Hey . . .Farewell  
To Sorrow

_Skipper_  
This Is My Life And I,

_[Both]_  
Want To See You For Always  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

_Marlene_

No, Baby

_Skipper_

Oh!

_[Both]_  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

_Marlene_

If I Can't Stop!

_[Both]_  
And If I Stop . . .

_Marlene_  
No

_Skipper_  
Oh! Oh! Oh . . .Oh . . .

Marlene  
What Will I Do? Uh . . .Ooh . . .  
(Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do)

_[Both]_  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

Skipper  
Hee! Hee! Hee! Know I Do  
Girl!

_[Both]_  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

_Skipper_

You Know I Do  
And If I Stop . . .

_[Both]_  
Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do

_[Both]_  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

"Great job! Up next is Julien! Sing Smooth Criminal and make sure you do the moonwalk!" says Sweetpanda.

"Prepare, to be bedazzled!" Julien clears his throat.

As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet  
She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom

Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK,  
Are You OK, Annie

(Annie Are You OK)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're OK)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
You've Been Hit By  
You've Been hit By  
A Smooth Criminal

So They Came Into The Outway  
It Was Sunday-What A Black Day  
Mouth To Mouth Resus-Citation  
Sounding Heartbeats-Intimidations

Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie

(Annie Are You OK)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're OK)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

(Annie Are You OK)  
(So, Annie Are You OK)  
(Are You OK Annie)  
(You've Been Hit By)  
(You've Been Struck By  
A Smooth Criminal)

Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now!  
**Julien then does the moon**walk.  
Aaow!  
(Annie Are You OK)  
I Don't Know!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK)  
I Don't Know!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
I Don't Know!  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
I Don't Know!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
I Don't Know!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
I Don't Know Why Baby!  
(Then You Ran Into the Bedroom)  
I Don't Know!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
(Annie Are You OK)  
Dang Gone It-Baby!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK)  
Dang Gone It-Baby!  
(There's a Sign in the Window)  
Dang Gone It-Baby!  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
Dang Gone It!  
(Left Bloodstains On the Carpet)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then You Ran Into the Bedroom)  
Dang gone It!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
Aaow!  
"Awesome! Now, the Villains have to sing 'They Don't Care About Us'."

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

Skin head  
Dead head  
Everybody  
Gone bad  
Situation  
Aggravation  
Everybody  
Allegation  
In the suite  
On the news  
Everybody  
Dog food  
Bang  
Shock dead  
Everybody's  
Gone mad

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

Beat me  
Hate me  
You can never  
Break me  
Will me  
Thrill me  
You can never  
Kill me  
Jew me  
Sue me  
Everybody  
Do me  
Kick me  
Kike me  
Don't you  
Black or white me

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

Tell me what has become of my life  
I have a wife and two children who love me  
I'm a victim of police brutality, now  
I'm tired of being the victim of hate,  
Your raping' me of my pride  
Oh for God's sake  
I look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy...  
Set me free

Skin head  
Dead head  
Everybody  
Gone bad  
Trepidation  
Speculation  
Everybody  
Allegation  
In the suite  
On the news  
Everybody  
Dog food  
Black man  
Black mail  
Throw the brother In jail

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

Tell me what has become of my rights  
Am I invisible 'cause you ignore me?  
Your proclamation promised me free liberty, now.  
I'm tired of being' the victim of shame  
They're throwing' me in a class with a bad name  
I can't believe this is the land from which I came  
You know I really do hate to say it  
The government don't wanna see  
But it Roosevelt was living', he wouldn't let this be, no no.

Skinhead  
Deadhead  
Everybody  
Gone bad  
Situation  
Speculation  
Everybody  
Litigation  
Beat me  
Bash me  
You can never  
Trash me  
Hit me  
Kick me  
You can never  
Get me

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

Some things in life they just don't wanna see  
But if Martin Luther was living'  
He wouldn't let this be

Skinhead  
Deadhead  
Everybody's  
Gone bad  
Situation  
Segregation  
Everybody  
Allegation  
In the suite  
On the news  
Everybody  
Dog food  
Kick me  
Kike me  
Don't you  
Wrong or right me

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

"These dares are so musical! Ok, I dare Hans and Chloe to sing Scream. Hans has Michael Jackson's part while Chloe has Janet's part."

"Let's do this!" says Chloe.

Hans

I'm Tired of injustice  
I'm Tired of the schemes  
The lies are disgusting.  
What does it mean, damn it.  
Kicking me down  
I got to get up  
As jacked as it sounds  
The whole system sucks, damn it.

Chloe  
Peek in the shadow  
I Come into the light  
You tell me I'm wrong  
Then you better prove you're right  
You're sellin' out souls but  
I care about mine  
I've got to get stronger  
And I won't give up the fight

Hans  
With such confusions don't it make you wanna  
scream(Make you wanna scream)  
You're bashed abused and victimized within  
the scheme  
(Janet)  
You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize

[Both chorus]2X  
Somebody please have mercy  
'Cause I just can't take it  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream

Hans

Tired of you tellin' the story your way  
It's causin' confusion  
You think it's okay, damn it.

Chlpe  
You changin' the rules  
While I keep playin' the game  
I can't take it much longer  
I think I might go insane

Hans  
With such confusions, don't it make you wanna  
scream(make you wanna scream)  
Your bashed abused and victimized within' the  
scheme  
Chloe  
You find your pleasure scandalizin' every lie

[Both chorus]2X  
Oh father, please have mercy 'cause I just  
can't take it  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop fuckin' with me  
Make me wanna scream

Chloe  
"Oh my God, can't believe what I saw  
As I turned on the TV, this evening  
I was disgusted by all the injustice  
All the injustice"

Hans  
"All the injustice"

[News Man]  
"A man has been brutally beaten to death by  
Police after being wrongly identified as a  
robbery suspect. The man was  
an 18 year old black male..."

Hans  
With such collusions don't it make you wanna  
scream(make you wanna scream)  
Your bashed abused and victimized within the  
scheme  
[Janet]  
You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize

[Both chorus]2X  
Oh brother please have mercy 'Cause I just  
can't take it  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop your pressure!

The two puffins bow.

"Awesome sauce! Now, I dare the penguins and Rookie to sing I'll Be There."

You and I must make a pact  
We must bring salvation back  
Where there is love, I'll be there  
(I'll be there)  
I'll reach out my hand to you  
I'll have faith in all you do  
Just call my name and I'll be there  
(I'll be there)

And oh, I'll be there to comfort you  
Build my world of dreams around you  
I'm so glad that I found you  
I'll be there with a love that's strong  
I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on  
(Holding on, holding on, holding on)  
Yes I will, yes I will

Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter  
Togetherness, well that's all I'm after  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there  
(I'll be there)  
I'll be there to protect you  
(Yeah baby)  
With an unselfish love I respect you  
Just call my name and I'll be there  
(I'll be there)

And oh, I'll be there to comfort you  
(I'll be there)  
Build my world of dreams around you  
I'm so glad that I found you  
I'll be there with a love that's strong  
(I'll be there)  
I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on  
(Holding on, holding on, holding on)  
Yes I will, yes I will

If you should ever find someone new  
I know he'd better be good to you  
'Cause if he doesn't, I'll be there  
(I'll be there)  
Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah  
I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there  
(I'll be there)

Just look over your shoulders, honey, ooh  
I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there  
(I'll be there)  
Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah  
I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there  
(I'll be there)  
I'll be there, I'll be there

"Great! Now Sneha and I sing Black or White."

I took my baby on a saturday bang  
boy is that girl with you  
yes we're one and the same  
Now i believe in miracles and a miracle  
has happened tonight  
but if you're thinkin' about my baby  
it don't matter if you're black or white  
they print my message in the saturday sun  
i had to tell them i ain't secound to none  
and i told about equality and it's true  
either you're wrong or you're right  
but if you're thinkin' about my baby  
it don't matter if you're black or white

I am tired of this devil  
i am tired of this stuff  
i am tired of this business  
sew when the going gets rough  
i ain't scared of your brother  
i ain't scared of no sheets  
i ain't scared of nobody  
girl when the goin' gets mean

Protection for gangs clubs and nations  
causing grief in human relations  
it's a turf war on a global scale  
i'd rather hear both sides of the tale  
see it's not about races just places faces  
where your blood comes from is where your space is  
i've seen the bright get duller  
i'm not going to spend my life being a color  
don't tell me you agree with me when i saw you  
kicking dirt in my eye  
but if you're thinkin' about my baby  
it don't matter if you're black or white  
i said if you're thinkin' of being my baby  
it don't matter if you're black or white  
i said if you're thinkin' of being my baby  
it don't matter if you're black or white

Ooh ooh yea yea yea now  
ooh ooh yea yea yea now

It's black it's white  
it's tough for them to get by  
it's black it's white  
it's black it's white  
it's tough for them to get by  
it's black it's white whoo

The cast applauded and Sneha and Sweetpanda bow.

"Now I dare Kowalski to build an invention to bring people back to life aqnd bring Michael to life and you can stop slapping Doris." dares Sweetpanda.

"Yes!" Kowalski stops slapping Doris. "I'm so sorry." he said. "It's ok." she replied rubbing her cheek.

*five minutes later*

Kowalski returns with a large ray and blasts it and Michael Jackson appears wearing a black fedora, rhinestone gloves, and a black jacket and jeans.

"Now let's sing and dance the THRILLER!" Everyone start singing.

It's close to midnight  
Something evil's lurkin'in the dark  
Under the moonlight  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream  
But terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze  
As horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller at night  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller  
Thriller at night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer  
Thriller tonight, yeah

You hear the door slam  
And realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand  
And wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes  
And hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while  
You hear a creature creepin' up behind  
You're outta time

'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller at night  
There ain't no second chance  
Against the thing with the forty eyes, girl  
Thriller  
Thriller at night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer  
Thriller tonight

Night creatures callin'  
The dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life  
They're out to get you  
There's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you  
Unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time  
For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night  
I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see

That this is thriller  
Thriller at night  
'Cause I can thrill you more  
Than any ghoul would ever dare try  
(Thriller)  
(Thriller at night)  
So let me hold you tight  
And share a  
(Killer, diller, chiller)  
(Thriller here tonight)

'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller at night  
Girl, I can thrill you more  
Than any ghoul would ever dare try  
(Thriller)  
(Thriller at night)  
So let me hold you tight  
And share a  
(Killer, thriller)

I'm gonna thrill you tonight

Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell

I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
(Thriller, thriller)  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
(Thriller night, thriller))  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
Thriller at night, babe

The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller

Everyone lines up and bows.

"Well, that was awesome but Michael has to go back up there." said Sweetpanda. Michael Jackson vanishes.

Sweetpanda then moonwalks into thin air.

Rainbow Dash then returns with Private.

"What did I miss?" asked Private.

"An entire musical." replied Skipper.

"Anyway, that concludes this chapter so see you next time on "

"TRUTH"

"OR"

"DARE!"

**I'm officially not dead! I'm sorry for not updating for so long! Anyway, please review!**


End file.
